A Love in our Past
by Neela4232
Summary: An attack on some Death Eaters goes wrong, Hermione and Draco are forced to come together and stop the one evil that could threaten the past, present, and future. Who will they save, what world will they destroy, in their efforts to rid the world of Vold?
1. Prolouge: Guilt

Hermione ran through the woods, snapping branches and twigs as she stumbled around the forest. Her golden brown curls whipped around her face as she ran. Being silent didn't matter anymore, their surprise attack on the Death Eaters had been a failure. She could see clearly in her mind's eye that faithful moment when it had all gone wrong. Neville's back had arched gracefully down to the ground, like a sick imitation of Sirius's four years ago. She could hear Bellatrix's insane laugh still ringing in her ears, her heart pounding the blood and guilt to her head. She had lost Harry and Ron. They would never forgive her for sending them away in the heat of the battle, no massacre, that had been her idea. Her plan had been to lure the Death Eaters out with the promise of a captured Harry. Dumbledore's Army would attack, their numbers would fall, Voldemort would have setbacks to his plan. She had not been expecting Snape, Bellatrix, and Voldemort to be there. Someone had betrayed them. She stumbled, her injured leg resisting at it's latest torment. She looked back, saw what looked to be Lucius and Draco Malfoy running toward her, their wands drawn and teeth bared. She had fought well; done her job well. Many villains had fallen to her wand. She wanted it to end. A voice, one that sounded much like Albus's said" No_, Hermione, you mustn't think like that. The boys need you, keep fighting. Don't give up!" _Her lungs ached, her leg threatened to give way. She couldn't do it anymore. She turned and sent a curse at them. They were not expecting the "mud blood" to fight back with such venom. They had seen her fight, if the Master had not made them, they would not have run to follow her. Lucius whipped his wand, sending a cutting jinx at her. Master wanted her alive, for bait, he said. She had deflected his jinx in one move, and had sent a disarming hex at Draco. The boy had fallen, his broken nose hindering his movements, with a pained cry. She shouted at him. Her words struck him. "Draco, the time has come to choose a side. The path of destruction Voldemort leaves in his wake is to great. Were the words you said to me a lie? This is your last chance, your betrayal tonight was a mistake on your part. I will not offer this chance anymore." Draco looked at her, her words striking him, she sounded so old, wise even. She had seen to much, done to much. Her voice was filled with pain, anger, and a strong bite of hatred; he was glad it was not directed at him. He knew what he had done was wrong, yet his loyalty to the Dark Lord was still a part of him. The choice she was asking him to make…"Shut up, filth." his father shouted, rage in his every word. "Your words mean nothing to my son! The Dark Lord will kill you and your friends, and you false, poisoned words will be the end of you and your rebellion!" the two began to duel, Draco trying to stand, still senseless from his broken nose. The vision that was beginning to return was blurred and spinning. Hermione panted, she could not keep this up much longer. Bellatrix's curse had worked well, and her broken leg was not getting any better. The guilt was crushing her, all those lives, all her friends, lost. Suddenly a bright blue light came out of the woods, hitting her square in the chest. She keeled over, her head hitting the forest floor with a sharp CRACK!


	2. Pain, Emotional and Otherwise

Hey, guys! This is the last day before winter holiday, so my updates may be coming about every other day! SQUEAL! And, being the newbie that I am, I forgot one important piece of business in my first upload!

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Harry Potter, I want it for Christmas this year, but unless old JK Rowling could find it in her huge heart to give it to me, I am screwed!**

First fanfic, so if you could review, my day would be even better than it already is! Here is Chapter 1!

**Chapter 1**

**Pain, Emotional and Otherwise**

Draco saw her go down, he heard his father laugh, and he shakily got to his feet. Lucius took long, proud strides toward the mud blood, but then he heard shouting. Loud shouting. He and his father whirled around, looking like platinum blond twins, and each saw a strange white mist coming at them. Doing what Malfoys did best, they turned and ran away, leaving Hermione's injured form on the ground. Draco stumbled through the forest after his father, doing his best to keep up. It didn't matter. The mist was gaining on them. He looked back again and almost tripped headlong into the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was quivering in his fury. All three of them had escaped! All three! _"I should kill all of them! Where is the girl? She must be near, Bella used the Maligniato Curse, she can't have gone far!"_ Voldemort fingered his wand. "Lucius, I recall sending you to catch that girl, did I not?"

"Yes, My Lord," he answered in a horse voice. The man in question was kneeling on the ground, panting and frantically looking out for a sign of the mysterious mist that had chased him away from the girl. There was none.

"And where, pray tell, is she?"

"We were chasing her, My Lord, and she turned and cast a spell. She disabled Draco and was dueling me when a blue light came out of the forest and hit her in the chest. She fell. We were approaching her body when a white mist came out of the trees."

"I see no mist."

"But, My Lord-"

"No, Lucius, I sent you after that little girl to catch her, not run from a mist! She is Potter's friend, the smartest witch of her age, bait, a prize, and she is a killer," he roared. "She was running scared, and you run from a mere cloud? _Crucio!"_

Draco closed his eyes and tried to drown out his father's screams. When it ceased, he opened his eyes to a far more alarming sight than his father writhing on the ground. Voldemort was pointing his wand at Draco. _"Crucio!"_ Pain, nothing but pain. White-hot needles, fire and ice, hot and cold all in layers and layers of pain. When it stopped, he was curled up on the ground shaking. He looked up in relief, glad his torment was over. But it wasn't pity that had stopped his torture early.

Voldemort stood so still a hurricane couldn't move him. Something was in the trees. He listened, his head cocked to the side like a bird of prey listening for its next meal. _"Perhaps the fool was right, maybe there is a presence in these woods,"_ but he quickly squashed the thought. If there was a person there, which there wasn't, he would have sensed if much earlier than this. A twig snapped. Something almost like a smile spread over his face and he turned. As quick as a snake strikes, he sent a spell into the trees. Nothing happened.

" My Lord, perhaps it was just an anima-"

"Quiet, fool." he listened intently. There was definitely something out there, something powerful. "Lucius, stop sniveling and go into the woods behin- AHHHRRGGGHH!" Draco let out a loud shriek that could be heard all through the woods. The two men turned to see Draco being enveloped in a white mist. After engulfing the boy, it surged forward to the wizards covering them and halting their escape attempts in one fell swoop.

Draco choked, all his pain, all his suffering was forced on him. All the pain, the betrayal, the jinxes, the hexes, right down to his heartbreak when he was rejected by his first crush. It was all the pain he had, was, and would ever feel all hurting him at one moment. His long, tortured scream left him. He could hear the others, all of them, screaming. He wanted it to end, he wanted to die, to be set free. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. His feet hit the ground and, other than the aftermath of the torture and his broken nose, he was fine. He looked over to see Bellatrix, Voldemort, Rosier, Doholve, and his father all getting to their feet. A moan startled them all, and Draco turned to looke behind him and his jaw dropped. Hermione's broken, bashed, and bloodied body was at the base of a large tree. Her eyes opened and she drew her wand with a quick WHIP! She looked around her and swore. She then noticed her company and her eyes narrowed when she saw Bella and the Dark Lord. She swore again. Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at her. _"Stupefy."_

I know, I know short chapter, but I promise to make them longer. I need reviews people, and this story will be epic. Hogwarts next, I think. Draco will definitely have to work to get to Hermione, and Hermione will be a strong, capable witch. I hate it when people make her out to be weak, she is, after all, the smartest b-ch of her age. I think she might be on the quidditch team. It would help her get closer to Draco. Shoutout to my first subscriber! Thanks acciohaaley, your alert made me feel important!


	3. Two Dark Lords

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, obviously, or Voldy wouldn't have died.**

And so the plot thickens. Here it is.

**Chapter Three**

**Two Dark Lords and Somewhere Safe**

"_Stupefy."_

Quick as a flash, Hermione drew her wand and deflected his spell. Bellatrix turned hysterical then. " You dare, you dare to fight back? You dare to even resist the Dark Lord's power? I'll show you. You impure piece of-" "SHUT UP!" and with that, Hermione disarmed, bound, and gagged Bellatrix with one flick of her wand. Rudolphus stepped in to stop her from killing the crazed woman, and with one spell he was dueling her. A large, burly man, Dolohov, and another Death Eater joined the battle. She was dueling three at once, and her strength was failing. She couldn't do it. She had to get somewhere safe and heal herself. She disarmed two of them, stunned the third, and ran through the close packed trees. The tall old trees were hell to run through.

Her leg was aching, her heart pounding, her ribs were protesting, but she had to get away. They were coming after her, she could here it. She hid behind a tree and immediately set to work on her leg. It was broken. The most she could do was heal it temporarily. "_Episkey,"_ she whispered fervently. Relief was instant, but there was still a throbbing that could only an experienced healer could mend. She was then startled out of her wits by a high, cold voice quite close to her.

" Come out, Hermione! We will find you wherever you go. Wherever you hide, we will be one step behind you. You will never be safe. All you love will bow before me or be killed, including your precious red-head friend and Potter," spat the Dark Lord.

With and enraged roar Hermione jumped out behind the tree and with a swipe of her wand the two were dueling. She shot spell after spell out of her wand as fast as lightning. Voldemort was shocked. A 17 year old girl dueling him? Presenting a challenge, no less? The girl was powerful and talented.

Hermione was blinded by rage and all the betrayal, pain, and loss fuelled her magic to new heights. She slashed and whirled, twirled and spun. Her hair bounced and floated behind her, giving her a seemingly innocent look until you saw her battle. Hermione's ribs sent shooting pains up her chest and her fingers ached from moving her wand with such furious motions. She decided to use her vast knowledge of dark and light spells to gain the upper hand in the battle.

Voldemort sensed the change in the girl. His eyes narrowed. She was using dark spells now, ones that he knew. Some light ones he had no knowledge of. He had to end it soon, or, he might be close to loosing. He started giving everything he had, sending spells flying left and right. Hermione could barely block them, let alone cast offensive spells. She dodged behind a tree and thought with all her might, _"Protego Horribilis!"_ Instantly, the Dark magic bounced of her non-verbal shield. She stepped out from behind the tree and said "Salvio Hexia." Now protected from most Dark Magic and hexes, she went on the offensive. "_Expulsio! Furnunculus! Excelsiosempra! Stupefy! Deprimo!" _The Death Eaters were thrown backward by the explosion from her first curse, and one erupted in boils from her second. Lucius was sent flying into the air by her third hex, one was stunned, and Draco was blown about fifty feet back into a large tree by the strong wind her spell, _Deprimo_, had created.

Voldemort new his Death Eaters were down. He didn't care. _" I shall deal with them later. The girl shows potential, she could be useful." _His thoughts were interrupted when she sent a non-verbal blasting charm his way. He blocked it with ease, but was surprised when she did something he did not expect. She ran.

Hermione took advantage of the thoughtful looke on the villian's face. This was her chance to escape. She turned tail and ran, straight through the wooded area, leaping over large green logs and roots knotted with age. "Somewhere safe, anywhere," she said out loud.

"There is no safe place on Heaven or Earth for you now, my dear. We will find you wherever you go, I can promise you that," Voldemort hissed in her ear. She gasped and turned , expecting him to be right behind her, but there was no one to be seen. Hermione was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

" _I need to rest."_ With her injured leg in front of her, she slowly sat down on a fallen tree. It was old. The forest was such a beautiful place, but as she looked closely, she noticed something different. The trees looked… younger. They were tall and old, but not as old as they looked before. The moss that had covered them before was still there, but less noticeable. _" What does this mean? have the spells from our battle changed this forest? Is this part of the forest younger than the others,"_ she pondered. Hermione, always the logical thinker, decided that was it. This part was different than the others. No questions asked. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when a rough, guttural voice spoke in her ear.

"Was machst du hier? Dieser Wald ist unser, unter der Kontrolle der Dark Lord Grindlewald selbst!"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione choked on her words, fearing the savage man that had spoken to her. He had long, shaggy brown hair and ragged clothes. He looked to be about thirty years old.

The man frowned. "Sind sie Englisch? American, vielleicht? Sind Sie eine Hexe? Warum bist du hier?" Hermione just stared. He rolled his eyes, disarmed her, and grabbed her arm in about one second.

"What are you doing?" she hissed in outrage. She tried to reach her wand, but the man picked it up and put it in his pocket

The man looked at her, still dragging her behind him as he walked through the strange forest. "Erkennen Sie nicht, und Sie scheinen verloren. Sie sind eine hexe, ich kann ihre wand jetzt sehen. Ich nehme Sie auf der Master. Er wird entscheiden, was zu tun mit ihnen."

" Bloody hell! I don't know what you are saying! You refuse to try and tell me who you are! I will not be going anywhere with you!" Hermione tried to jerk her arm away from him, but his grip was strong. He tugged her along for about ten minutes. All through the way Hermione struggled and kicked and bit at him.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Hermione saw three men pacing the outskirts of a small camp. She smelled smoke. As she looked around and, through the trees, you could just make out the glow of a fire. She heard singing, in the same foreign tongue the man spoke in. She was pushed past the fire that was surrounded by men no, wizards, and they stared at her. Hermione was forced into a small tent. It was obviously enchanted; the outside was much smaller than the inside.

A man of about thirty-five sat at a large oak desk inside. He looked up from a map and then stood. He had shoulder length golden hair, broad shoulders, and was sturdily built. His face would have been pleasant, if not for the fact that it was snooty, arrogant, and pointed. The man's whole manner projected snarky, mysterious, confident, and" I'm evil, so fear me and do as I say or I'll kill you." The man stared at Hermione, then turned and spoke to the man behind her. They exchanged a few rapid phrases and then he turned back to Hermione. "Parlez-vous anglais ?" She blinked. "Hoe zit Nederlands?" Hermione remained motionless. "Perhaps English?" he said in flawless English. She nodded, her head held high. " I do speak English." she would not let this spineless man frighten her.

"Well, my man here says he found you in the forest, and it is obvious you have been involved in some trouble, and I don't like trouble unless I cause it so…are you here by accident or are you here to spy on me?" though his words were light, he said all this in a dark and menacing tone, taking in her torn jeans, knotted hair, and bleeding wounds as a threat.

"Neither," Hermione stated simply. She had a nagging suspicion in the back of her mind, and if this man was who she thought he was…

"Well miss, you had better tell me," he said in a very smug and condescending tone, "or I will be forced to hurt you."

At this, Hermione let out a harsh and bitter laugh. "Please, you couldn't hurt me if you tried!"

"Well, I enjoy a good challenge Miss…"

Hermione stood, not intending to tell him her name, or shake his fleshy outstretched hand.

"Well, perhaps if I tell you my name, you will feel more comfortable and we may even get to know why you trespassed on my territory." His manner let her know that he did not expect this to be the case.

Hermione just wondered how she could get away, Voldemort would not be delayed for long. She had no fear of the man before her, until she heard him say… "My name is Gellert. Gellert Grindlwald."

Translations:

"**Was machst du hier? Dieser Wald ist unser, unter der Kontrolle der Dark Lord Grindlewald selbst!"-**

What are you doing here? This forest is ours, under the control of the Dark Lord Grindlewald himself!

"**Sind Sie Englisch? American, vielleicht? Sind Sie eine Hexe? Warum bist du hier?"**

"Are you English? American, maybe? Are you a witch? Why are you here?"

"**Erkennen Sie nicht, und Sie scheinen verloren. Sie sind eine hexe, ich kann ihre wand jetzt sehen. Ich nehme Sie auf der Master. Er wird entscheiden, was zu tun mit ihnen."**

I do not recognize you, and you seem lost. You are a witch, I can see your wand now. I am taking you to the Master. He will decide what to do with you.

"**Parlez-vous anglais ?" **

Do you speak French?

"**Hoe zit Nederlands?" **

How about Dutch?

**Don't hate me! I know I shouldn't leave you hanging like that! I'm trying to get more readers, and this seems to be the only way!**

**I am not getting as many reviews as I hoped, I really do wish you guys would help out with that. I would love to thank my new beta-reader and BFF **_Swimidiva87_**. I have had some questions from you all and here are some answers:**

**1. I am not going by J.K. Rowling's descriptions of Herman (Hermione). I have always pictured Hermione as Emma Watson. In this story, that is what she looks like. Pretty, blond-brown, and tall, that will come into play in the story later. So, **_Swimi,___**she doesn't have bushy hair. **

**2. Draco and Hermione will be at Hogwarts together. In case my hints were to subtle, they have gone into the past, so the school is somewhat safe. At the school, Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape will be students. **

**I am at a crossroads. Should Hermione be a pureblood there, or a mud blood? If pure, what should her name be? Should she be in Slytherine, or stay in Gryffindor? Should she play quidditch? R&R please!**


	4. The Black Forest

_**Hi! I'm updating again and I would love to thank my two favorite reviewers. Mz. Padfoot14 and Swimdiva87! As a token of my gratitude, I will be dedicating and basing two characters off of you in my next chapter! I'm so excited! Read on!**_

**Chapter 4**

**The Black Forest **

**Previously: **_She had no fear of the man before her, until she heard him say… _"My name is Gellert. Gellert Grindlwald."

Hermione blanched. She thought he was an officer for Grindlewald's army, not Grindlewald himself. Grindlewald thought she was speechless out of fear, not shock, and he was happy. The girl before him was a force to be reckoned with, and he thought he scared her. Little did he know that he just met his worst nightmare.

A slow smile made its way across Hermione's face. "Oh no! Please don't kill me, my lord! You are nothing compared to the other Wanna-Be overlord wizards out there!" she said laying the sarcasm on thick as she could; she had a plan. Not only was it brilliant and easy, it was going to be quite fun.

Gellert paled, then turned beet red. He sputtered, turned, and called a name. When he turned to look at her, he was eerily calm. "You will soon see that I am a very real threat, that you have never gone up against a foe like me, and that you know nothing about what I can do, little girl."

"On the contrary, I know much more than you can ever imagine, Gellert." Hermione smiled smugly, knowing that her words were affecting him, whether she saw it or not. Just then a man of about 18 walked into the tent. He looked as bored as one could be during a wizard war, and he made no attempt to hide it.

"Now, girl, I am guessing that my old friend Albus sent you here to gather information from me, and as his spy, you must be quite close to him, so you are most likely a student at Hogwarts, correct?" he said, thinking that he had gotten ahead of the young and irritatingly smug witch.

It was perfect! Hermione beamed. A completely plausible cover story was just blown her way. It would help her get to Hogwarts, help her get away from the forest, and keep her safe. Her plan had been counting on Grindlewald to come up with a senseable theory for why she was here. She proceeded with the second part of her plan.

"Oh, no! You found me out! A cookie for the wizarding lord here please! What am I going to tell my boss now?" and with that, Hermione put part three of her plan into action. She kicked her foot back and, with a satisfying CRUNCH, the man behind her fell down, clutching his knee. With her hands now free, she punched Grindlewald right in the face. He fell and she kicked him in the ribs for good measure.

Grabbing her wand from the man-with-the-now-broken-knee, she grabbed various charts and maps from Gellert's desk. She would have to give these to Albus to prove her loyalty.

Strong arms pulled her away from the desk and threw her on the floor. She hit the ground and looked up. The man of 18 was looking down on her, smirking. She returned the smirk, sending him crashing against the now-rising Grindlwald. Shrinking the papers, she ran out of the tent. The men outside knew nothing of the pain their "Master" was in. The egotistical man had probably put silencing charms on his tent, not wanting his men to hear his seemingly "fool-proof" plans. It also hid the fact that their "Master" was probably sitting on his tent floor in the fetal position, shouting and crying in pain.

Hermione cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself and ran, her adrenaline pumping through her veins, making her forget about her leg and ribs and other injuries. Hermione paused at the edge of his camp. She shouted back at Grindlewald, who was just now emerging from the tent, battered and bloodied. "Dumbledore will see these plans, but I wouldn't worry about him! I would worry about," she paused, delighting in what she was about to do, " **Lord Voldemort!"**

The Taboo on Voldemort's name activated. The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord entered the camp with a loud CRACK! And immediately, Grindlewald's men were casting and dueling. Voldemort was shouting, Grindlewald was killing, the man with the broken knee was crying, and Hermione was up a tree, laughing so hard that tears were coming from her eyes.

Voldemort and Grindlewald heard the laughter. Tom cried out "An ingenious trick Hermione, but, one way or another, we will see each other again." with that, he started lazily casting the killing curse around the woods at Grindlewald's men.

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

She left. She had no desire so witness what she thought would be a massacre. Her thoughts strayed to Draco, she hadn't seen him with the other Death Eaters, he might be dead. She wiped away the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. No, he had made his choice. He didn't want her. He had made that quite clear when he told Voldemort her location. His words of love were a lie, meant to fool her and make her weak, an easy target to kill. Her tears stopped and she grew angry. _"I should never have trusted him! Stupid ferret! He never loved me, and I fell for his act hook, line, and sinker! I'm so stupid!"_ she thought. As soon as she was far enough away from the camp, the wards guarding it disappeared, and she Disapparated to the closest village she could feel near the forest.

She was surprised. During The Battle of Hogwarts, they had mainly battled in the Forbidden Forest. She looked at a sign by the entrance to the small town. It said "Willkommen auf Greywick's Castle, stolz Steward Stadt im Schwarzwald." Looking around cautiously, she pulled out a wand and muttered "Traslatranos" and the words rearranged themselves from German to English. The sign now read " Welcome to Greywick's Castle, Proud Steward Town of The Black Forest." she sighed. She was all the way in Germany? This complicated things a bit. She knew that the Dark Magic in her system was killing her, painfully, slowly. She could feel it. Her leg ached, her ribs were broken. She needed medical attention. She needed Hogwarts, or she would lose the war. The war with Voldemort, the war with Grindlewald, and the war within herself.

One last time. She would Apparate one last time. She sucked in her breath, and, leaning heavily on the sign next to her, she Apparrated to Hogwarts.

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

Draco Malfoy was bored. The Dark Lord and his father had had the "marvelous" idea to send him to Hogwarts. His father had asked around and found that the year was 1944, the last year his father, Tom Riddle, and many other Death Eaters had been there. The plan was for him to keep Voldemort and his followers on track. He was to make sure that nothing distracted them from their plans. He was going under the name of Draconis LaMonte. A Slytherine pureblood, he was inducted into Tom's "Knights of Walpurgis" after showing his ability to watch and cast the three Unforgivable Curses. He also had to withstand the Crucio and Imperius as well. All this happened during the first week of school, so Draco really just wanted to sleep, not listen old men talk.

The Headmaster was giving a speech. Armando Dippet, Draco rolled his eyes, was a weak-minded idiot. Dumbledore was obviously the real authority here. The fool was blathering on about House unity and " working together in these troubled times." Then, something really interesting happened.

A crackling sound rang out across the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up. That was the sound of the Hogwarts wards breaking. A silver patronus appeared in front of Dippet. The otter swam and dodged gracefully, but the voice emanating from it sounded horrified. "HELP! Open the gates! Open the gates!" Draco knew that voice. It was one he thought he would never hear again.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the North wall of the Great Hall was turned transparent. To his surprise he saw a young girl, about 17, running for her life. Ten men were behind her, all wearing dark cloaks and casting evil curses at the girl. She blocked them while running, and even cast a few stunners back at them as well.

Dumbledore turned to Dippet and nodded. Dippet muttered a spell and the gates opened. She ran through and shut the gates with a wave of her wand. She immediately started re-casting the wards, but a slicing hex came her way and she was to slow to block it. It hit her across her upper arm. She stunned the man and, now that she was in the school, ran into the Great Hall. Hermione stumbled up the steps and,  
(panting and almost blacking out from pain), fell to her knees before Dippet and Dumbledore. With great speed, she took maps, charts, and other various documents out of her pockets and handed them to Dumbledore. He took them quickly and scanned them. He appraised Hermione with a new look, one of interest, but before he could say anything, a high cold voice spoke.

"Armando Dippet. You have granted shelter to a girl who will do nothing but harm to your school. She will be the cause of many misfortunes, and I will inflict these myself if necessary. You will send her out to me or I will kill many students and get at her anyway. Do not meddle with things that are bigger than you, with things that will change the world." Draco saw a ghostly hand formed out of the clouds from the enchanted ceiling reach toward the girl, who he now recognized to be a very seriously wounded Hermione. Dumbledore swished his wand and the hand froze. Through out the whole ordeal, Hermione had remained calm. What was said next was what made her snap.

"You should not have come here, my dear. Many unpleasant surprises await you at this school. This is the last place you should have gone if you wish to escape me. Remember my vow. All you love will be ripped from you; it would have been better to stop fighting me and submit."

"Submit!" Hermione screeched. "You should not have started this! YOU SNAKE-FACED BASTARD! YOUR VOW HAS BEEN ACTED ON MY ARSE! I WILL ACT ON MY VOW!" Hermione's voice became low, cold, and deadly. "I will make you leave this world powerless, alone, and begging for death. I will win, and you will lose."

"Then this is war." Voldemort hissed.

"It has been for a while, now. Feel free to start fighting." Hermione said mockingly.

" All of you, students, teachers, and Creatures of Hogwarts will regret ever crossing me. You will all bow before my will before the year is out." the cloud-hand dissolved into a jet-black ball of fire, and it rushed Hermione. It went right through her, and the last thing she could remember was the shouting of students and twinkling blue eyes above her.

_**And the plot thickens again! Hogwarts next, I promise! Should Herman confide in Dumbles? I'm stuck there. Please send reviews, though I have two good reviewers, they're not enough. Thanks!**_


	5. Safe at LastOr Not

**Hello! Hogwarts is finally here! I would love to thank my reviewers. I have been whining about having barely any, but I have not thanked those who have reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, or Hermione would be blonde.**

**Chapter 5**

**Safe at Last…Or Not**

Hermione was dreaming. She was with Ron and Harry, and they were sitting under the big willow tree right next to the Black Lake. Other students were milling around, Neville was reading a book about water plants and studying some glowing algae growing near the top of the water. Luna was holding hands with him. Even the Giant Squid was basking in the happy golden glow of the setting sun. Ron and Harry were, for once, studying. The potions final tended to warrant a certain amount of commitment, even the most rowdy Gryffindores were buckling down and studying. Hermione was doing the exact opposite. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, eyes closed, she was so warm, so comfy…

"…a miracle she survived. Most of her injuries were caused by very Dark Magic. What happened, Albus? How did she get into this state…horrible…"

Hermione's dream was interrupted. She was regaining consciousness. She didn't want to, she wanted to be with her friends by the lake. The world here hurt. It was loud.

"…should be coming round, of course, I could be wrong. She had many injuries as I said…could be…"

She was hearing snatches of conversation. It hurt her head. It was pounding something dreadful. She moaned and opened her eyes.

She was greeted by bright light and a flair of pain from her head. "Ugh, light," she rasped, her heavily bandaged hand flying up to cover her eyes. She moaned again as it sent a pain through her newly healed ribs.

"Now, dearie. Open your eyes please." Hermione did as she was told and saw a kind old lady. "Oh, goodness me, dearie. I was getting worried about you waking up at all, but that goes to show that Albus did right by you and by me. He healed you, he did. Did quite a good job, too," she said, fluttering her hands around and helping her sit up. She fluffed her pillow, and Hermione was reminded painfully of Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione's eyes teared up at the thought of her old dead healer, but the old lady thought they were tears of gratitude. She clucked and introduced herself as Madame Regent, the school healer.

" Thank you, Madame, for taking care of me," Hermione said primly. "Oh, it's my job, dear. I must say though, I had to ask for some help for you. Not an easy job, healing injuries caused by dark magic. Put my skills and some other's to the test, you did."

"Thank you, Pomona. I wish to speak with this girl alone for a while," a kind voice spoke. Albus Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Of course, professor," she said softly. She left quietly and shut the door.

Dumbledore cast a silencing charm around the room and conjured a squishy armchair. He sat down and smiled. "Now, young lady. You have some explaining to do. You seem to know about me, Hogwarts, and Dippet, but I know nothing about you. Who was chasing you here? Where did you get these plans?"

Hermione told Dumbledore everything. She went right into the story about her battle in the future, the strange mist, her escape from Grindlewald, and how Voldemort sent Death Eaters after her all the way from Germany. He said and did nothing except steeple his fingers and frown, and listen with rapt attention to every word she said. At the end of her story, he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, you seem to remember every detail of your journey. I do believe this disproves the theory of madness," he stated with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. His expression then turned somber. "But the two Dark Lords are a very real threat. My suggestion is that we continue with the story you have concocted."

Hermione nodded, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. It felt so good to talk to someone.

"I will tell them that you are my spy against Grindlewald, but that you have been found out. He attacked you and chased you from Germany. Do you agree Miss?"

"Yes, sir. My name is…"

"NO! Do not tell me or anyone else you real name. It could change the timeline."

"Yes, sir. I also agree we should go with that story. I think that I should masquerade as a pureblood. These are dangerous times for muggleborns. May I still use my first name, sir"

"That would be fine."

"Thank you. My name is Hermione."

"Very well, Hermione. I leave you to mould the story in your very capable hands," he said, no longer trying to hide his smile. "I must say goodbye for the day. I have classes to teach. I hope to see you soon." And with that, he left, and the nurse entered.

"Well, dear, Albus says that one more day of bed rest and you should be able to leave. Many people have been asking about you. I myself am quite curious. How did you sustain such injuries? What is your name?"

Hermione sighed. "My name is Hermione…Astor." She pulled the name from old book she read. They were a strong wizard family that lived in France, but they died out in the early 1800s. She thought this was the perfect cover. No family, no problem. That was what she thought, at least.

"Oh, dear, what a nice name," she said, not really listening. She was adding ingredients to a flask filled with an electric blue liquid. Hermione guessed it was a potion and she was more than ready for it. The aches were coming back. All she wanted to do was sleep; her conversation with Dumbledore had worn her out more then she realized. She would work on her story later.

"Now, Hermione, drink this up and you will feel the pain leave. Drink this up and you will go to sleep," she said, handing Hermione two flasks. Hermione downed them without a grimace. A minute later, she was asleep.

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

Draco was going insane. She was here! What should he do? _"Wait it out. There's nothing else you can do, mate. She'll figure out you're here anyway, might as well lend a helping hand,"_ he thought, deciding to see her in the hospital wing.

"And where are you going, LaMonte?" Tom, A.K.A. Lord Voldemort, stood up from his chair. He was still wary of his new follower. Ever since that girl had shown up at Hogwarts, LaMonte had been even more secretive than usual. "Just going to the library, Tom." his eyes narrowed. The idiot was lying to him. "Really? Well, I need to go there, too."

Draco frowned. Tom still didn't trust him. "Fine, Tom, I was going to the Hospital Wing to see that girl that was attacked."

"Why?"

"She's hot," Draco said. Tom would think he just wanted to get close to her.

Tom was skeptical, but it sounded reasonable to him. In truth, Tom had been wanting to go there, too. The girl intrigued him. She was obviously a witch of some power, maybe she knew Dark Magic. He wondered if she would be interested in joining his Knights. He would have to observe her.

"Alright, let's go. Crabbe, Malfoy, come on, we are going to the Hospital Wing." Tom said. And with no objections, the four of them left for the Hospital Wing to visit.

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

Hermione was free to go. She was glad to get out of there, although the nurse meant well, she couldn't handle her saying "oh, dearie" this and "my dear" that. She pulled on her borrowed school robes. Dippet said that tonight when she was sorted, five more sets of robes would be delivered to the appropriate rooms. She left the Hospital, nearly tripping in the "mandatory" high heals. Stupid 40's. She sighed and looked up from her feet. What she saw made her gasp and pale.

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

Tom and the others were walking down the hall. Draco and Abraxas were arguing about some quidittch team. Tom rolled his eyes. Sports. What a pointless pastime. Why, when he ruled the world…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a door open and close. A woman's steps were heard down the hall. When the four boys rounded the corner, they were greeted by a tall, brunette girl walking down the hall. She was barely recognizable from the night before. She did not look scared, bloodied, or beaten. She looked the opposite. Calm, confident, controlled. Powerful. She stopped and gasped.

A smirk crossed Tom's face. Of course, he had that effect on girls. But when he looked close he was surprised to find that she was not staring in wonder or admiration at him, but that she was staring with hatred at LaMonte.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "You," she hissed at Draco.

Draco thought he made a mistake by revealing himself to her. He slowly started backing away from her, hands up. "Now, Hermio…" but he never got to finish what he was about to say.

Hermione's face contorted in rage, and she whipped out her wand. "Don't go for your wand," she snarled at Abraxas, who had been coming to the aide of his friend. "This does not involve you."

**Should Hermione be Slytherin or Gryffindor? I really am at a crossroads there, so your opinions on that would be most welcome.**


	6. Stupid Snakes

**Hello again, my lovelies! I was a tad sick, migraines and such tend to make a person not want to look at TVs and laptops! Here is chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

**Stupid Snakes!**

Hermione couldn't believe it. He was here! In the school! With her! She had her wand pointed at him, and was trying to think which curse was best to use on him when her thoughts were interrupted.

"So, you know each other?" asked Crabbe, always the slow one on the uptake.

"Whether they do or not, there is no unsupervised dueling in Hogwarts. Put down your wand, Miss Astor, or I will be forced to deduct points," then noticing she had no house yet "Five points from Slytherin, LaMonte." Tom said in a curt and business-like voice. Her gaze shifted from Draconis's face to his, and Tom was surprised to see that the girl's anger disappeared under a mask of disinterest. This was surprising. He couldn't read her._ Legimes! _While trying to enter her mind, he hit a solid wall, and then she hissed and attacked with her mind.

Hermione felt the boy before her try to enter her mind. She attacked and gripped onto his consciousness like a vice. He reeled back, surprised with the force of her attack. "What do you think you are doing?" Hermione asked quietly. "I don't know who you are, but never try to enter my mind again, or there will be hell to pay."

That threat frightened Tom more than he cared to admit, but he kept his face passive. He needed to know her, not get on her bad side. "My apologies. I wanted to know if any lingering magic was possessing you or making you upset and angry. My name is Tom Riddle, Head Boy."

At his words, Hermione's eyes flicked to Draco. She glared at him. The Dark Lord Jr. at school? That was what Voldemort meant when he said she shouldn't have come here to escape him. She had to play nice until she could come up with a plan. "Apologies accepted, Mr. Riddle. Draco and I have met each other before, and we used to be on…friendly…terms, but that has changed. Good day to you all." And with that, she swept away, leaving all the boys stunned at the curtness of her answer.

"Well?" Tom asked turning to Draco, who was still pale from his encounter with Hermione. "How do you know her, and why does she hate you?"

Draco had to think of something quick, otherwise he was dead. "Tell you later," he muttered, "she might be listening, and knowing her, she probably is. We need to discuss this in private." he said, looking Tom straight in the eye. Tom nodded curtly. "After dinner, then." He said, and they made their way to the Great Hall.

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Draco AND Tom Riddle with her in school! Being the fool she was, she was so shocked at Draco being there, she pulled her wand at him! How would she explain that! She needed to come up with a cover and tell Ferret about it. She hoped he had the sense to wait until they talked about their alibi. She sighed. Things couldn't get much worse, so something good must be coming soon. She was almost to the Great Hall now. She was starving. The sooner Dippet had her sorted, the better.

She entered the Hall through one of the side doors and quietly sat down at the Head Table next to Dumbledore. He smiled at her, knowing she did all she could not to attract attention.

"How was your first day out of the Hospital Wing, Miss Astor?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I ran into a few dilemmas, but other than that, quite well." she said, frowning.

"Well, you are a resourceful girl Hermione, you should be able to figure it out."

"Thank you, Professor, I'm sure I will."

"I'm also sure you have worked on your cover, correct?" Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at her.

"I have, sir." Hermione said.

"Excellent. Here is the Headmaster now." Dumbledore straightened in his chair and Dippet called the students to order. When all the kids and faculty turned to Dippet, they noticed Hermione sitting next to Dumbledore. She paled at the attention. She was so used to people looking at Harry or Ron and, not ignoring her, but paying less attention to her. Perhaps she should've devised her story to be less intense, making someone else more important than her…

"And one last piece of business. We have a new student with us today. Hermione Astor." He waved me up and I left my chair to stand beside him. "She will be placed with the seventh year students after being sorted." He moved aside and revealed a stool with the Sorting Hat sitting on it; seeming like a battered old hat. Hermione sat down, quite confident and not in the least bit worried about the glares coming at her from the Slytherin table. Dippet placed the hat on her head.

"_Oh, Hermione Granger, it is so lovely that I get another peak into this very interesting mind of yours! You have changed much since we last talked. Now, now, I won't tell anyone about your mission," _the hat said when she mentally screeched, while still maintaining a cool mask on her face. _"Now, bravery, loyalty, cunning, a mind to make Ravenclaw proud. Any house you are in will benefit. Not Hufflepuff. Quite difficult. The House that will help you on your way to greatness is… SLYTHERIN!_

Hermione was appalled. Her? The brains of the Golden Trio in Slytherin? She stood, trying to cover her disbelief and horror, handed the hat to Dippet, and walked toward the politely clapping Slytherins.

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

Draco smirked. It was an inspired cover story. Really, genius. It was the perfect lie, and he could fit in it like a piece of the puzzle. She stood up to be sorted, and, about thirty seconds later, he smiled. _"SLYTHERIN!" _

Who would've believed it? Potter's best friend in Slytherin. She stood and walked to the table; he could tell she was in shock, though she hid it well. She sat down at the end of the table with three seventh year girls. Draco sighed. Getting her to start talking to him would be hard, especially with Tom watching him. He had to get her alone to tell her about his plan and how he would fit into her alibi. She undoubtedly still hated him, but that would be remedied soon.

Oh, yes. Draco Malfoy had a plan.

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

Hermione was internally throwing a fit! Draco was sitting in his chair, looking at her, a HUGE smug smirk plastered on his face! How could that stupid hat do this to her? She was furious!

"Um, excuse me, Miss?" said a girl her age, who looked like she was trying not to laugh. Hermione broke out of her reverie and noticed that she was bending one of the solid-gold forks.

"Oh, my apologies." Hermione said, quickly setting the fork down.

"Oh, it's all right, I'm Irene by the way, Irene Zabini. Welcome to Slytherin" She held out her small hand and Hermione shook it. She looked at Irene and could tell much about her character from one glance. She was funny, honest, and pretty. She had shoulder-length black hair and grey eyes.

"A pleasure." Hermione replied.

"I'm Alexandria Nott. Don't listen to anything Irene says. She is the biggest prankster ever. Check your bed every night for nifflers!" a slightly taller, blond girl said.

"Thanks for the warning, Alexandria. I'm sure I'll let my guard down eventually though, and get pranked." Hermione laughed.

"Unlikely, with you being in the war. My father says war-wizards always sleep with one eye open. I'm Druella Rosier, by the way." Druella smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She had a cold and calculating appearance, (which had nothing to do with her platinum blond hair), unlike the other two."

"Well," Hermione said stiffly, "I'm not fighting anymore, so old habits might die."

"Oh, Druella, Tom's looking at us!" Alexandria squealed. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Boy talk, exciting.

"That's Tom Riddle, Druella has had a crush on him since first year. He's the nicest boy here, though Draconis LaMonte might give him a run for his money," Irene said with a huge smile on her small face. Alexandria blushed at the mention of Draco.

"OOOOOHHH!" Druella practicaly screamed. "HE'S LOOKING AT ME!"

"You know, Draconis isn't what he seems," Hermione warned.

"You know him?" Irene asked.

"Yes. We used to be on friendly terms, but then…circumstances changed." Hermione said vaguely.

"Well, ever since he's been here, he's been so nice." Alexandria said, worried.

"If you like him, go for it, but be careful." Hermione said quietly. She felt eyes on her, she turned, and the group that she all ready recognized as "Riddle's Group" were watching her.

"AW, that's so sweet, Hermione's all ready looking out for us. She cares." Irene interjected.

"Shove it, Irene." Druella stated, all the girls blushing.

"Time to go to bed," Alexandria laughed, motioning to the prefects who were standing up and directing first years out of the Hall.

"OI! Astor! Can I talk to you for a moment," Draco asked her from across the Hall. Everyone laughed, but Hermione hissed in annoyance. "I'll see you in the dormitories, then." Hermione said to her new friends. She turned and saw Draco in front of her, but behind him she saw Riddle and several other boys.

"What, Draco? I do have things to do. I must speak to Dumbledore about several_ important _problems," Hermione sneered at him.

"Wow, Hermione, you already sound like a Slytherin! I never would've believed you made it into a decent house," he sneered back at her.

"Neither would I! I cannot say I am happy to see you again, Draco. Please say what you must, and I will leave you and your_ friends_." she spat the word like it was a disease.

"Actually, Tom wanted to speak with you." Draco mumbled.

"Did he?" Hermione mused. She turned to said boy and walked up to him.

"Yes, Mr. Riddle?"

"I wanted to welcome you to Slytherin, and introduce some of my classmates. I also thought we got off on the wrong foot. I wanted to apologize again." His deep voice was like music. Hermione mentally shook herself. DEEP, EVIL MUSIC!

"I told you your apologies were accepted, Riddle." she said dismissively.

"Well, thank you once again, Astor." Tom said, ice creeping into his voice.

"And? Anything else?"

"Yes, allow me to introduce my friends." He hesitated a little bit before he said the word _Friends._

"Very well."

And with that, Riddle began to introduce his cronies.

**This chapter is mostly fluff, but I had to start somewhere! Props to **_Mz. Padfoot14_**, I based Irene Zabini off her! Reviews people! Review! I've had suggestions about having a Halloween Ball at Hogwarts, but I think that's clichéd. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 7**

**Friend or Foe?**

"This is Orion Cygnus Black." Tom introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you." a tall boy with shaggy black hair said to her.

"Abraxas Malfoy, at your service," said a tall boy with platinum blond hair. Abraxas took her hand and kissed it. He seemed like a gentleman, but Hermione remembered that all Malfoys were evil, despite their appearances.

"This is Matthew Rosier." A short boy nodded in Hermione's direction after Tom introduced them.

"And this is Patrick Parkinson." A pug-faced boy bowed at bit at her.

"Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you but…"

"We'll show you to the common room." Draco said, a bit threateningly.

Hermione sighed. "Very well." They walked toward the door of the Great Hall, Tom taking the lead.

"So, Astor," Tom said without looking back at her, "How do you know LaMonte?"

Hermione shot Draco a look that clearly meant _say something and I kill you_, but he said something before she could get an answer out.

"I betrayed her position to Grindlewald." Draco said, looking smugly at Hermione.

Hermione blanched. That was what she was going to say. She looked at Draco, but ran straight into Nott's back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking!" Hermione apologized. She really should be keeping her wits about her, these kids were killers in training.

"It's quite alright. I almost ran into Riddle, here, I was so shocked. You said you betrayed her? Why?"

"He had a reward out for her position, and my family owed him." Draco said.

"Well, I couldn't expect anything more from you, Draconis. You were supposed to be looking out for me!" Hermione spat at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he would chase you all the way from Germany! What did you do to him, anyway? You're the one who gets yourself into these situations, not me!"

Tom turned to look at her. This, he was interested in. the whole group had stopped in front of the Grand Staircase. Hermione was looking at the floor.

"He murdered my family, and I came to Dumbledore. I'd heard that he was fighting against Grindlewald, and I wanted to help. I was ten at that time. I was trained to control my magic, and when I turned fifteen, he sent me to get information. I had many successful grabs, but I failed one time. I got caught in the Black Forest, in one of Gringlewald's camps. My _boyfriend _had told them where I was. A man caught me. He took me to Grindlewald. It didn't take them long to put two and two together, they found out I was Dumbledore's spy; the one that had caused them so much trouble. I dueled, got some papers, and ran. He's been after me since." Hermione lied skillfully.

"Wow, what did you take from him?" asked Abraxas.

"Classified information. Mr. Riddle, my we please continue to the common room?" Hermione said.

"Of course. I must say, I'm impressed Astor. You kept Grindlewald off you for who knows how long. You must be quite skilled at dueling and Light Magic." Tom complimented, but their was a hint of question in his voice.

Hermione looked at him. He was prying, better give him something to chew on for a while so he shuts up. "I'm skilled in dueling, Light Magic, Dark Magic, potions, and many other things. I was taught by the greatest wizard alive, Dumbledore."

Tom thought for a while, as the group walked on in silence. "You are very loyal to Professor Dumbledore." It was a statement, not a question. _"This will make things difficult. Her being taught and raised by Dumbledore will make her smart, powerful, and loyal. It will be hard to turn her to my cause." _

Hermione became nervous as they walked deeper and deeper into the dungeons of Hogwarts. She had grown to become wary of dark, deep places. The walls closed in on her. She took a deep breath. She would not let this get to her.

"Alright, Astor?" asked Orion Black.

"I'm fine, this just brings back some memories." Hermione said, trying to keep her dinner in.

"If I may ask, what memories?"

"My friend was killed in a place like this during a battle. I had planned something wrong, and he died because of me, but I did get revenge. I took care of the woman who killed him, and some others." Her face turned to a bitter smile at the memory of several Death Eaters falling to her wand after Bellatrix killed Neville.

Tom noticed her small smile at the mention of revenge. So, the girl before him had killed someone, maybe more than one someone. This was good news.

The group stopped in front of a wall of wet, black stone.

"The password is _Nos Fortes_." Riddle said. The wall melted at his words. They stepped into a large circular room, complete with a green fire, black and green couches and armchairs, and a magnificent silver snake chandelier that lit up the room with eerie green light. Hermione looked at her feet and saw a black carpet with silver snakes around the border.

"Subtle," she muttered.

Patrick and Abraxas all burst out laughing. Even Draco smiled a bit.

"Breakfast starts at six and goes until eight, classes start at eight, lunch is at twelve until one, and classes go until three. Dinner is at seven." Tom rattled off.

"Well," Hermione said calmly, "It was nice to meet you, and I will see you all in classes tomorrow, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." the boys all said in unison. They watched her walk up to the girl's dormitory. Then they all turned to Draco.

"You dated her?" Nott shouted.

"Yes."

"Nice!" said Malfoy.

"Glad you broke up, can I have a go at her?" asked Parkinson.

"Sure, but I doubt she'll go for you though, considering what happened to Neville." Draco said.

"What?" the boys asked.

"Grindlewald killed him."

"Oh."

"Gentlemen, if you are finished discussing Astor's appeal, we do have some things to discuss." Tom said scathingly.

"Tom, it's late, and we have classes tomorrow." complained Rosier.

"You dare contradict me? _Crucio!" _Tom held the curse for a minute or two, then lifted it to reveal a sweating and whimpering Matthew.

"No, My Lord, never." he said, backing away from the boy in front of him.

"Good. I have taken an interest in this girl. She seems to be powerful and skilled in the art of Dark Magic. It seems to me that she has killed before. LaMonte, is this true?"

"Yes, My Lord. She is skilled in Light and Dark Magic, and has killed many." Draco shuddered, seeing in his minds eye all his comrades that had fallen to her rage.

"I think she would be a good candidate to join our cause, but she has displayed two major flaws. She has an obviously strong loyalty to Dumbledore, and she is very secretive about her past. I want you to watch her, befriend her, and find out more. Sit next to her in classes, I will not be able to because I am advanced. Report to me every night."

"Yes, My Lord." the boys chorused.

"Good. You may go. LaMonte, stay."

Draco froze. Had something in his alibi not checked out? He Tom Read his mind? He walked up to Tom, and stood as still as he possibly could.

"I would like you to tell me all you know or have guessed about Hermione Astor. Do not leave anything out, no matter how trivial."

"Yes, my lord. We met when we were about six. Our families were friends, but Grindlewald wanted the Astors to join his cause. He though he might sway them when he talked about what he wanted in the future. They refused. He killed them all. To my knowledge, he overlooked their child, and she ran to Dumbledore. When she turned thirteen, she came to visit my family. We resumed our friendship, and it turned to more. I had no knowledge that she was a spy. We went out for a year, then Grindlewald came. We owed him for not killing us when we refused his invitation to join his army. I told him where the last Astor child was, and he found her.

"What do you know of her years of a spy? What are her abilities?"

"She learned a lot from Dumbledore, and is very smart. She is quick with a wand and does not trust anyone."

"What of her character? Friends?"

"She had friends on her side that fought with her. Neville, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny were her closest. She misjudged and underestimated Grindlewald when she planned a battle. They fought and lost. She sent three of her friends away, the rest died. She does not trust others easily." Draco explained.

"She sounds like she will be hard to win over. Make her forgive you, and get closer to her, because if anyone, she will trust you the most since she knows you. Dismissed."

"Thank you, my lord." Draco left and walked up to his dormitory.

Tom sat back in his armchair. He had much to think about. The girl was promising; she obviously had talent. The question was, would she be a friend or a foe? He would have to use his brain, outwit her. She suspected him, and he did not know how much she knew. He would have to be careful where he stepped, she would make a formidable enemy, especially if she would not be swayed from Dumbledore's side.

Yes, Tom Riddle had to think.


	8. Of Ferrets and Eggs

**Short and sweet. I don't own it! Never will! Here's chapter eight!**

**Chapter 8**

**Of Ferrets and Eggs**

Hermione entered the girl's dormitory and paused, trying to level her breathing. She had spoken to Tom Riddle and lived. She knew he suspected her, but she didn't know how much he knew, or what Malfoy had told him. Her cover with Dumbledore would work out, she was still very loyal to him and he was fond of her, but that would make Riddle want to test her loyalty. To her house or to Dumbledore.

Then there was Malfoy. The scrawny git, he was probably talking about all her secrets right now._ "But surely Draco would have more discretion than that? He is, after all, the only Death Eater who dated a member of the Golden Trio and lived, he must be a good liar?"_ Hermione had, grudgingly, decided that Draco would be more careful, that he would have a good plan to explain their connection. Due to their relationship, Tom would undoubtedly ask Draco, or should she say Draconis, to get close to her again. She can't let it happen. Walking to her bed, she noticed her roommates were all asleep, snoozing away in their frilly white night-gowns. Hermione rolled her eyes, first high heels, then night-gowns? She decided she hated the forties. Grabbing her wand, she transfigured the night-gown on her bed into a green tank top and green and black sleep pants. She plopped down onto her bed and shut her eyes, her mind racing away all the while.

"_What sent me here? What can I do to get back? How will this affect the future? What can I accomplish while I am here?"_ These were the thoughts that flitted through her mind as she tried to sleep. Just as sleep took over her, forcing her mind to relax, her subconscious supplied a one-word answer.

"_Horcruxes."_

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

Hermione woke to footstep, thumping, giggling, and whining about how "These robes make me look fat!"

She opened her eyes to discover that the last comment was made by Alexandria, who stood in front of a mirror, her hands on her hips, frowning. Hermione groaned, murmuring sleepily, "Alexandria, if I say you look beautiful, will you shut up?"

"If that's all it took to shut her up, it would've been done ages ago." stated Irene, who was emerging from the bathroom. Alexandria playfully tried to pull her hair, but she evaded the half-hearted attempt. They were both grinning. Druella walked from her bed, all the girls were already dressed and ready.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Time for breakfast, sleepyhead." said Druella with a smile. She threw a pillo at Hermione. She caught it and slammed it over her face.

"Seriously, Hermione, classes start in a half hour." That got her moving. She jumped up, shrieking, "Why didn't you wake me up?" as she ran into the bathroom. After showering at top speed, using a drying charm on her long brown hair, and throwing on her uniform, she carefully put on her shoes. The robes were a little tight, forcing her to bend carefully. She had told the other girls to go down to breakfast without her. She raced out of the dormitory, but paused when she remembered that she didn't know the way to the Great Hall from the Slytherin common room. A throat cleared. She turned, almost falling on her heels. She cursed, casting a balance charm on them, when a smug voice said,

"Language, Granger, it is not becoming of a Pureblood witch to curse." Draco stood up from his chair, smirking. He gave her a once-over, his eyebrows raised. "Granger, did you actually put some thought into your appearance, or are the robes doing all the work?"

"The robes," Hermione answered, rolling her eyes. "How do I get to the Great Hall from here?"

"I thought you might ask that, so I volunteered to accompany you to breakfast." Draco said, that idiotic grin plastered on his face. "I didn't know you would be this late. If your going to play a Pureblood, you have to be on time."

"Stop bringing my blood status into this. I'm hungry, and you Slytherins never seem to eat enough. Lead the way, Ferret." Hermione stepped to the side, allowing him to walk out.

"Slytherins never let others lead them," he called over his shoulder. "It gives the leader superiority." She rolled her eyes. The first few minutes of the walk passed in silence, the he tried to make conversation.

"So, about Potter, Weaselbee, and Loony, where are-"

"Safe, in their own time! Where are your friends, hmm? Killing innocents? Murdering children?" Hermione asked, her temper rising. How dare he ask about her friends?

"Probably." was all he replied. "Now, I have to tell you some things. Riddle asked me about you." Before she could object, he filled her in. "We've known each other since we were two, Grindlewald spared my family after we refused to join his army. He killed yours. You ran to Dumbledore. You turned spy, I betrayed you, he tried to kill you after you planned a battle. He killed your other boyfriend, Neville."

Hermione's head shot up at this. Her eyes asked the unspoken question.

"Some of the gents have expressed an…interest…in you. I told them that to protect you. It also gives you a reason not to date. I know you don't want to cheat on Weaselbee even if you're in a different century."

Hermione nodded curtly. The story made sense and would fit into her cover fine. She had been right about him having _some _sense. The two entered the Great Hall to see about twenty people still eating, Riddle and his followers were sitting at the table, but they were just talking. Draco pulled her to the group.

"No, not there! I'll sit by myself, Malfoy. I'm not going near the Dark Lord in Training."

He smiled at this, but dragged her there nonetheless. He forced Hermione into a seat opposite Riddle, holding her chair out for her.

"Shove off, LaMonte, I can very well sit by myself, I'm sure chairs haven't changed the way they work."

There were a couple snorts, and Draco smirked, but Tom just stared at her as she sat down. Hermione stared back, but then gave up and piled eggs, toast, and sausage onto her plate. She started wolfing down her meal, attracting stares from the boys.

"I take it you did not get much to eat when you were on the job, then?" asked Orion Black. Hermione shook her head. Draco snorted. Hermione raised her eyebrow, looking up from her plate.

"It's not like you didn't eat that way before, Hermione." he said, laughter in his voice.

"I'm sorry that I don't want to starve myself like other girls, Draconis. I apologize for trying to eat quickly so I'm not late for lessons. I'm sorry I don't choose to be a hoity-toity prick all the time, like you." Hermione answered snidely, then returned to her plate.

"All I'm saying is that if your parents saw you, they would say you're a disgrace to their na-"

Hermione shot up from her chair, causing it to crash to the ground. She whipped out her wand and, nonverbally, turned Draco into a little, white-

"Ferret. Interesting choice, Astor." Tom said. _"Bad temper, will be hard to control." _he thought.

Hermione snapped at him, "When you've known him as long as I have, it's the only logical choice left. I will see you all in class. Goodbye, Ferret." Hermione walked away, intending to get her bag for advanced potions.


	9. Stupid Ferrets

Damn Ferret! Always knowing just what to say to get under her skin and push her buttons; to make her burst. He was always the one to snap her out of her detached and calm ways, making her explode and get angry. Hermione just couldn't deal with it. The stress of Tom Riddle, Grindlewald, and Draco all trying to get at her was driving her insane! There was some reason for her being sent back in time, and she had to figure it out before she went completely bonkers.

Pausing briefly to look where she was going, she thought about how to do what she had to do.

It was clear that Voldemort- school Tom- had already created some Horcruxes. Not the seven in the future, but it was clear from the feel of Dark Magic around him that he had made at least two. The present-day Voldemort knew this, of course, and would be trying to protect the ones that were already made.

Rounding a corner that led to the dungeon potions classroom, Hermione continued her musings. Her footsteps echoed down the black stone tunnel.

The locket and Hufflepuff's cup were out, as Riddle had not yet gone to work for Borgin and Burke's. The Gaunt ring was improbable because it was early in seventh year. Harry had told her Tom had put a lot of thought and planning into the killing of his relatives, but she mustn't rule it out completely… The diary was the most likely choice, along with the diadem and snake. One Horcrux was unmade due to the fact that Harry was yet to be born.

She had to stop the killing of Harry's family, as well, and killing the basilisk was a must, too. She couldn't have a reenactment of second year…

Hermione had arrived at the Advanced potions classroom. Smiling slightly at the fact that she was the only student there, she entered the classroom. Slightly encouraged to see her old potions professor bending over shuffling boxes behind his desk, she spoke up.

"Professor, allow me to help you with those boxes. There are to many to carry alone." Flicking her wand, seven boxes floated up to reveal a dusty, younger, and still eccentric Slughorn. With another graceful wave, objects flew out of the boxes and floated in the air. "Sir, where might you like these?"

Slughorn looked at her and burst into laughter. "Why, my dear girl, I think those ingredients would be best in my personal stores!" He was very impressed with the beautiful witch levitating his new flasks around the room. She smiled at him.

"How would you like them arranged, alphabetically, by size, by rarity, or by value?"

With another guffaw, Slughorn shrugged his large shoulders. "I never was one for organization. I simply floated my flasks and bottles up into the shelves. Do as you please, dear girl." As he turned with a small smile back to his other boxes, Hermione sent the bottles and vials of potion ingredients twirling toward his cupboards. Summoning more out of various boxes and storage places, she sent them spiraling to the appropriate desks and drawers.

"Sir, do you mind terribly if I move your hourglass to the left for a minute?"

Looking up from his charts showing what goes where, he nodded. "Not at all, Miss…?"

"Astor. Hermione Astor. New to the school this year. Slytherin." Hermione concentrated as she levitated ten flasks up to a high shelf. She blew a curly strand of hair away from her face. She was out of practice, it seemed. She would have to work on that.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Astor! Many thanks for your helping hand, as well! I seemed to have gotten behind on unpacking…back-to-school celebrations, you know." Slughorn rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, but Hermione smiled again.

"I, too, have been distracted lately, sir. Parties and all. Completely understandable. Time gets away from us all."

"We seem to be two mandrakes in the same pot, then, Miss Astor!" he bumbled jovially. Hermione really was happy to see him. A familiar face was so comforting, even if the face was several decades younger. "…and it seems to be happening again! Time does slip by; the class should be arriving any minute now. I wonder," he spoke to her, his demeanor changing slyly. "Have you ever brewed the Draught of Living Death? We have a little pop quiz about it today."

Hermione nodded, a small smirk creeping up onto her face. "Many times, sir."

Slughorn looked delighted. Smiling grandly, he waved a meaty hand at the door, shooing her out. "Can't have you looking as I set up the quiz, dear girl!" He ushered her out the door and gently closed it, promising she would receive a test like no other.

Hermione doubted his promise, but just crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. A small smile graced her pink lips, and it stayed there until she heard footsteps and loud talking coming down the hall. Then it disappeared.

Abraxas Malfoy was in a heated discussion with his grandson, and it didn't look like a pleasant one. Draco looked red in the face; Abraxas looked abnormally pale. Orion, Patrick, and Matthew followed close behind, whispering quickly. Hermione said nothing to draw attention to herself. All these guys got into Advanced Potions? For once, she hoped some guys would be underachievers. She hoped none of them would notice her.

"OI, ASTOR!" Shouted Orion energetically, the discussions stopped immediately.

"Yes, Orion? I am quite close to you. There's no need to shout."

"DO YOU WANNA BE MY POTIONS PARTNER?"

"Are you going to scream at me during the lessons?" Hermione asked. Orion shook his head, snorting back laughter.

"Orion screams at everyone, Mia." said Draco. He slung an arm over her shoulders. "Hermione, remember when we were partners in class? Should we sit in the back, like old times? Remember when we dropped the figsweed roots at home?" Draco smirked, remembering the episode behind the old, cracked cauldron.

"Yes, Draconis, my memory is still as sharp as ever." Hermione said, blushing a bit. She scowled as his smile grew. "And if I recall, I hexed you for being so crude." She shoved off his arm and picked up her bag. "Orion, if Professor allows me, I would be ecstatic to be your partner." Draco looked quite put out, but Patrick punched him in the shoulder and they started to mock-fight.

"He takes rejection well." stated Matthew, running his dark hand through his hair.

"Ah, he's used to it. He gets rejected all the time." Hermione said, joking. Draco looked up.

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

"It's true."

"I wasn't rejected by you, my ever-blooming rose!" he made a show of going down on one knee and holding a fake ring out to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the sappy endearment. "And look where that got us." She looked at him bitterly, wanting him to say something, anything. He didn't. "Do you remember the last words I spoke to Ronald before he died?" she asked.

He nodded.

She heard the classroom door open and Slughorn gestured for them all to enter. The boys around them looked confused, but they entered, glancing back at the two students.

"Try to say them."

His smile dimmed. He said nothing.

"The reason we would never get along in a relationship is because of your stupid pride." Hermione left a sad and bewildered Draco looking after her as she walked into the classroom. He didn't follow her-he walked away from the class. She didn't look back.


	10. Ambitious Exes and Altered Perceptions

**I'm so sorry I've been absent lately, but I've been working on my other writings and I had it a block on the story. I recently decided to strat working on it again this summer and I've really devoted myself to making Hermion seem more in character, so I will also be editing some of my other chapters! I hope I got Tom's personality correct, and I hope I've done Draco justice!**

**Ambitious Exes and Altered Perceptions**

The potion's lesson went well, and the quiz was quite interesting. Slughorn had set up several cauldrons in the dank classroom and they were filled with the Draught of Living Death that was unfinished at various stages. Orion and Hermione had finished classifying the stages easily before the class ended. Though he was a bit dim at points, Hermione enjoyed the humorous distraction he provided during the class. It reminded her of Potions class with Ron and Harry, before the war and before the destruction.

"So then, by that time, I was more wired than a Cornish pixie and my mom had put the-"

"What are you doing, Orion? Do you have a twitch?" Interrupted Patrick. Hermione looked at Orion again, and noticed his eye twitching. A small smile found its way onto her face.

"I was being suave by winking at Hermione." The boys all laughed, ignoring the look Slughorn sent their way.

"Orion, as interested as she might be in your winking and the story of how you first broke into your family's liquor cabinet, I'm sure she would much prefer to hear about my position on the quidditch team and how I-" began Lucius, but the bell rang and Hermione quickly grabbed her bag, excused herself and all but ran from the classroom. She wasn't used to such attention; it was usually directed at Harry or Ron. Boys just naturally assumed that she was with one of them and lumped her in the back.

But it was different in this era, she wasn't the weak mudblood who was good at lessons, she was the powerful war spy who was of 'pure' lineage.

As she thought of the boys, her heart ached. She missed them terribly, as well as Luna and Ginny. She may never see them again and she wanted to go back. Turning a corner, she arrived at the Library and she smiled the first real smile in quite a while. She adjusted her bag and entered the library, nodding at the elderly librarian and heading toward the DADA section.

Looking at the worn spines of the books was like seeing old friends again and another brilliant smile lit up her face as she grabbed a few books that looked promising. Sitting down at an empty table, she spread out her books and immediately got lost in them.

"_Among one of the most confusing and delicate branches of magic are those involving time. Many parts of this magic involve pieces of dark magic or dark elements that can be combined with light magic into powerful relics that can alter reality or past. Many elements such as time stops, age reversal, and time travel can affect the reversal of that which makes things permanent. Time is one of the most mysterious and unknown dimensions that can alter spells that we cast in the present or those that have been cast in the past. Factors in past times that change can affect spells far in the future, but whether the reversal is true is unknown."_

Hermione smiled at the thought of working out this passage. She loved a good problem to solve and she was glad this one was one that was not a life or death decision. She was solving it because she wanted to. It was a feeling that she missed. Taking a break from her reading, she stood and picked up a few books she had finished, preparing to put them back on their shelves.

As she returned the books, she heard thumps and muttering from the next row over. Peering around the tall bookshelves, she saw a young girl jumping up and down as she tried to reach a book. Hermione drew her wand.

"Would you like help?" Hermione asked kindly. The Hufflepuff girl looked up and a scared expression found its way onto her face.

"Please, I- I'll leave, if you want, just don't-"

"What? I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're a Slytherin! You lot are all bad."

"But you're making a generalization about- Nevermind. Would you like help getting your book down?" Hermione was shocked. Why was this little girl, no older than a second year, being so rude to her? Because she was a Slytherin?

"Why, going to give me one that will eat my face? Set me on fire?"

"Of course not. You are in second year, right? You're in the Transfiguration section and it's still quite early in term, so Professor Dumbledore must have assigned you homework. The only second year book in this area is," Hermione reached up to the shelf and grasped a thin book, " _Transfiguration: Tips and Tricks_." Hermione gave the Hufflepuff the book. She took it, muttered something, and ran from the library. Was this what Slytherin was like? Feared by people outside your house, unable to trust anyone in it?

"Being in a different house, it will probably seem odd to you. The distrust, especially since you were in Gryffindor." Draco walked toward her and leaned against the shelves as Hermione put several books back in order.

"Is it always like that? They always wonder how many motivations behind one decision? People fear they're being manipulated by a simple hello? Even among your own housemates?" It befuddled her. She was used to honesty and she was used to people loving her house.

"It's like that in this time and in the future," Draco explained. "We are supposed to be known for ambition and cunning but most of the idiots here think ambition and evil are the same thing. You and the rest of Potter's perfect clan are used to being loved, listened to, and believed, but we are used to backstabbing and manipulation." He sighed and the two began to walk back to the table. "I realize that this," he gestured to the two of them, "will be…difficult, but here I'm willing to-"

"Draco, I'm a forgiving person. I'd like to think that I'm honest and I'd like to say that I'm caring, but things can't go back to the way they were. I forgave you a long time ago, but I have a job to do, and I know you do as well. I was willing to make it work in our own time, but there is too much at stake here. Doubtless you've owled your master of my movements?" Hermione marked pages in her books and began to pack up.

"Yes, but I-"

"If I cannot get back to wage the war in the future, I'm going to do my best to wage it here and to make sure that Voldemort will never exist. I don't care about your ambitions and you made your feelings about me clear when you betrayed me." She put her bag over her shoulder and turned her back to him, preparing to leave.

"I want to help you." His blond head was bowed as he looked down at her, his grey eyes earnest. "There's already one war going on, with another this place will be blown to bloody bits. These people have no part in this and the casualties would be ridiculous. We need to get back. I want to help." She wanted to believe him. Oh, she wanted to believe him, but she couldn't afford to.

"I remember the last time I accepted your help; my Gryffindor pride and my Slytherin cunning have taught me not to accept it again."

As she left, Draco ran a hand through his hair. "If anyone doesn't need help, it's you."

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

Draco pushed his shepherd's pie away, slightly sick by the sight of his grandfather gazing at his once- girlfriend. That morning, after their escapade in the library, Hermione had ignored him and any attempt he made to talk to her. She had gone to her NEWT Charms and Herbology, (with only a few of the Slytherin boys other than Tom), and she had come to lunch in a stormy mood. Not even bothering to answer his grandfather's invitation to join them for lunch, she sat at the end of the table and did not even glance their way.

He wondered what happened in those two lessons.

0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o 0-o

Hermione entered her NEWT level Charms class and was shocked by the number of girls in the class; only seven. Two Ravenclaw, three Gryffindor, one Hufflepuff, and one Slytherin. There were about twelve boys there, five Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuff, three Gryffindor, and two Slytherin. She quickly sat at an empty table and took out her quill and parchment, leaning back when she was finished and crossing her legs.

Tom and Matthew Rosier entered the room shortly after her and made a beeline for her table. They sat, readied their materials, and looked at her expectantly.

"I did not know you would be joining us in this class. How did you qualify if you were not here for the exams last year?"

If anyone else had asked this question, it would seem innocent. But Tom Riddle had asked the gently probing question. She brought her eyes from where she was fiddling with her quill and looked at him.

"Professor Dumbledore has alerted Headmaster Dippet about my lack of…formal…education and Professor Dumbledore has vouched for my intelligence." Hermione went back to playing with her quill, but she felt Tom's gaze burning into the side of her face.

"Ah, so the old coot weaseled you into the class?" Matthew leaned back in his chair and placed his ankle over his knee.

"The man who taught me everything assured the Headmaster that I could handle more difficult classes. If you wish to put that into more crude terms, I suppose you could say it that way." Hermione did not rise to the bait.

"Just sit back. If you're nice, I might help you with the homework tonight." Matthew smirked at her and Hermione simply re-crossed her legs and did not even glance at him.

"Thank you for the offer, Matthew. I'll be sure to ask you or Mr. Riddle if I become confused with the lesson plan."

"Don't hesitate, it's a pleasure to help those who cannot grasp the lesson for the first time." Tom Riddle offered a charming smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Hermione opened her mouth, but a tall woman in soft purple robes breezed into the classroom.

"Good afternoon, students. I hope you have had a wonderful summer break and I'm so happy to welcome you back to school. My name is Professor Fortuna Kane and I will be your Charms teacher this year! Let me take roll…

Derek Ansil?"

"Here," a small Ravenclaw boy didn't even glance up from reading his textbook.

"Hermione Astor?"

"Here."

"Janet Dosik?"

"Here."

And the list went on. Once she had finished, she put down the register and clapped her hands together. "Oh, so many lovely ladies in the class this year! What should we start with, hmm?"

The students all looked at each other, confused. Was this teacher asking them to come up with the lesson plan?

"Come now, don't be shy! How about you?" Kane pointed to a tall boy from Gryffindor. "Come along, stand and introduce yourself! What should we do today?"

"Um, I'm Lucas Grift and I think we should…review?"

"It's wonderful to meet you, Lucas! You think we should review? I love the sound of that! How about we work in groups?"

The boy sat down and smiled a smugly.

Professor Kane split them up, boys and girls, and gave each group a parchment sheet of review questions. Loud and boisterous laughter was erupting from the boy's table, while quiet whispers and muffled giggles were heard from most of the girls. The only quiet three were the students of Slytherin House. Tom and Matthew finished the review about five minutes before class time was up and they sat at the table where they began, from which Hermione had not moved. The last question brought a small smirk to her face.

"_Name the incantation and wand movement required to levitate inanimate objects."_

"Is there something you find amusing?" asked Tom…Voldemort.

"Yes," Hermione said shortly as she stood and walked over to hand her paper in. Professor Kane looked shocked, but Hermione did not notice. She sat back down and glanced at her housemates who were openly smirking at her.

"Something amusing?" she asked.

"Oh, Professor Kane is just… stubborn on matters of gender. I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry about, Miss Astor."

Hermione huffed. "Don't speak in riddles, Riddle." The class ended soon after and she left the room, preparing to head to her next lesson: Herbology. With Voldemort Jr. and Malfoy Sr.

Hermione shuddered at the thought.

**That's it for that chapter! Did you like? Is Herman more in character? Any ideas for future chapters? Let me know! Review!**


End file.
